Kimi to no Ashita, a tommorow with you
by freyaciel.hiiragi
Summary: songfic for Frau/Teito, implied TeiMika or TeiHaku. Song: Kimi to no Ashita, the scenes inside are based on the manga scenes of the original work of the creator... :


07ghost – 2nd fanfic~

T : SongFic – Kimi to no Ashita

R : T

Date : 14/07/2011 created, gomen I could only posting it now T_T

P : Frau/Teito, implied TeiMika or TeiHaku

D : Me own nothing!

W : MXM, no lemon, fluff? F the grammar, they're hell.

.

.

_SongFic – Kimi to no Ashita_

2011 © Freya

07Ghost (c) Yuki Amemiya&Yukino Ichihara

.

.

guuzen ja nai futari deaeta no wa

zutto mae kara kimatteta unmei

_It wasn't a coincidence that the both of us met_

_It was a destiny decided long ago_

.

"You shouldn't drive over there, Frau!" Castor warned a tall, blonde bishop driving recklessly a Hawkzille.

"You'll die if you cause a landslide," Labrador continued.

"I'm a man of thrills! It's a hell of a lot more fun up here!" This is my road!" Frau exclaimed, smirking widely.

"They do say only fools and crazies like high places." Labrador said.

Suddenly a large crash appears in front of Frau and his Hawkzille.

"WHA – WHAT THE HELL!?" Frau's eyes widen in an utter shock.

He spotted something's falling down _right_ above him, and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Frau jolted, as he felt that 'something' falling down on top of him and [ushing him off from his Hawkzille.

"Oh, my. So you come out alive," Castor examines.

"SOME KID FELL ON TOP OF ME!" Frau shouted. "Show a little more concern~! Did it raining kids nowadays?" Frau sweeps off the gushing blood on his blond head.

He examined the kid. "This boy… it appears… he's been through a lot,"

.

_-Kapitel 001-_

.

.

me wo tojiru tabi sora wo miageru tabi ni

maboroshi no you na ano hibi ga yomigaeru

_Every time I close my eyes, every time I look up at the sky_

_Those days which are like an illusion become alive again_

.

"Teito!" Mikage shouted panicly, as he tried to remove the crumblings. "Ergh! Dammit, wait there I'm calling the ambulance team now!"

Teito just looking up blankly at the sky… For the first time in his life, he realized the beautifulness of the sky…

…

"_But, you already have reached it! The sky you're talking about is inside of everyone's heart! There, there, no one can take your freedom away, and will not be controlled by anyone!"_

Teito just flabbergasted at Mikage's words.

"_So, if you say there's such thing as living in different world, then you have drawn the line and isolated yourself. The only person to erase that line is… you."_

.

_-Kapitel 058- _

.

.

michi wa susumu tabi ni tooku naru

dakedo aruku yo kono mama

_The more I move forward on that path, the more distant it appears_

_Yet, I will keep on walking like this_

.

"You idiot! Why didn't you going with them!?" Teito yelled at the Fyulong baby.

"Mikage, or now is the Fyulong, just smiled and looked at Teito with his big cheery eyes.

"If I'm always relying on you, won't I just get lazy?!" Teito hugged his friend' reincarnation's affectionally.

_No matter how many times I've heard it,…_

"_Why are you with me?"_

"_God… doesn't give us trials we cannot surpass. So, the day will come when… you're surpassed you pain and all of your wounds have healed…" Mikage trailed off._

_I want to see the place where you smile from your heart."_

_Thank you._

_Let's continue this journey, Mikage…_

.

_-Kapitel 041-_

.

.

hitotsu mo nokosazu wasuretakunai yo

yasashii kotoba mo aishita hitomi mo

_I don't want to forget you without leaving even a single thing behind_

_Your gentle words, your eyes which I loved_

.

"Apologize to Mikage!" Teito grabs the blonde Oak's collar.

"Teito, stop!" Mikage pulled him. "You don't need to soil your hands over a jerk like him!" he says to the panting Teito.

"Thanks…" Mikage pats the brunette's head.

_Mikage's words always lingered in my heart._

It's so strange.

That time, my chest was burning up.

"_Always face forward."_

"_Walk toward the path of light."_

_Mikage…_

_You were my light._

.

_-Kapitel 07-_

_._

_._

_For the life I couldn't save back then… _

_For the purpose of not losing it for the second time!_

_I only strained myself too much just now_

_It's fine not to rush_

"Please use this with the feelings to serve God," Assistant Archbishop Bastien said.

_Serve God?_

_Though I don't really know anything about God…_

_Even if you say that it's God who is holding up my heart…_

_I'm thinking of you…_

_Mikage._

.

_-Kapitel 010-_

.

.

shinjite ii yo ne mou ichido aeru to

namida wa soremade nagasanai kara

_You will believe me, right? That we will meet again_

_I want your tears to end, I don't want them to keep flowing_

.

"Teito Klein… Pass!" Frau greets, exhaling smokes as the young brunette entered the exit gate. "You've grown a bit, huh?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded solemnly.

…

"Teito!" Hakuren called.

"Hakuren!" Teito ran into Hakuren.

"Honestly, you're a hasty guy," Hakuren smiled.

"The next time we meet… I will have gained more strength," Hakuren's eyes sparkling. "At that time, I will understand the heavy burden you have too."

"I know you don't talk because you worry about me."

"You're so much of a good guy that you're a troublesome guy," Hakuren smirked prankfully.

_I give God my thanks for meeting you._

"Hakuren… someday, I'll properly tell you everything," Teito said, voice breaking.

_Now, I'm overflowing with this emotion_

_Somehow, I can't put into words._

_My eyelids feel hot._

_Because you're so radiant, it's gotten hazy._

Teito and Hakuren joint their hands to bid a farewell.

_My beloved comrade…_

_You are…_

_You are my light._

.

_-Kapitel 024-_

.

.

"The truth is, by my fault, Mikage was… I got him involved by our promise…" Teito cried. "That's why Mikage was…"

"It's not your fault," Frau's grabs his future apprentice's back. "When it's time for a person to born, they make a promise with the Chief of Heaven. Three wishes…"

"When all their wishes are fulfilled or granted, they'll be called back to Heaven's side."

Teito fell silent, silently sobbing.

"No doubt, Mikage's third and final dream was… since all of his dreams were granted, in the end; he was gently called back to Heaven. Mikage must be happy to have protected you…"

"Teito, it's not your fault. It's mine… I couldn't protect either of you," Frau silently grieves.

The brunette boy' just silently cried.

"His final dream was… to protect someone dear at the risk of his life," Frau said.

"Those are just pretty words for the survivors," Teito's tears slides, and licked by the pink feline Frau' brought along. "You're probably just trying to console me."

Frau stands up. "Well, that could be true. But he's already…" Frau turned, smiled at him and the feline. "…by your side and watching over you."

Teito's tears stopped, as he looking at Frau, confused.

"Burupya!" the pink fellow exclaims.

Teito looked at him with disbelief. "This… no way…"

"I'm taking care of him, since it fell from the nest, because, once it falls out from the nest, the mother won't take care of it…"

By now, Teito notices the scar on Burupya's head.

It was a similar scar to Mikage'.

"A soul that it had all of the wishes granted, will reincarnate again. This little guy's soul has the same color as Mikage's"

.

_-Kapitel 007-_

.

.

guuzen ja nai futari deaeta no wa

zutto mae kara kawaranai unmei

_It wasn't a coincidence that the both of us met_

_It was an unchanging destiny since long ago_

.

_Back then, when you came falling on top of me,_

"It's first class. No matter how many times I go against the fate," Frau smiled.

_It was no mere coincidence._

_To someone surrounded by darkness by me, you are…_

_My single ray of light._

Frau smiled.

_Who, to help me once again return to earth,_

_Illuminate the path home._

.

_-Kapitel _

.

.

kokoro kara kimi to mou ichido warai aitai

kesshite kanawanu yume demo

_I want to laugh with you once again from the bottom of my heart_

_Even if it's a dream that will never come true_

.

"Alright, next, Hakuren… Questiion 100, Scripture volume 77, Chapter 2. Heaven says: Those who walk…"

"…Along with Me shall be praised their soul for all eternity," Hakuren replies clearly.

"Everything's correct. Alright, next, Teito…"

"Sorry Hakuren, we wasted a whole day of studying," Teito said.

"I don't mind. I I fail behind and have to try again, it is God's will," Hakuren smiled.

"Hey, that's enough for today," Frau said.

"Aren't you two working hard?" Castor greets, alongside with Labrador carrying a silver tray. Razette in her sister' clad, carrying a pot with sprout, showing it to Frau.

The sprout wilt, leads Frau gasping. "Do I always make plants withering right away?"

"This is a sprout from a tree named Evie," Labrador said, smiling. "It is said to be the longest – lived tree in the world."

Razette shoved the pot into Frau's hands happily.

Frau eyed the sprout silently.

"This soul's color is one Frau knows best, right?" Labrador smiled softly.

"!" Teito realizes something, as the pink fyulong baby exclaimed "Pya!" on his shoulder.

Frau picked the sprout.

"It'll have to be planted in the sunniest place in the courtyard, huh…" Frau smiled a genuie smile, his blue eyes gleaming and soft while examine the sprout.

"_I'll always by your side, Frau."_

"_Really?"_

- A sprout with the same color as that person's soul.

More than anyone, that extremely honest feeling…

…will always continue to atone in this place.

.

_-Kapitel 20-_

.

.

watashi ni wa mieru kimi to no ashita ga

kimi ni mo wakaru yo itsudatte sou

kanarazu mamoru yo yakusoku shita kara

kanashii toki ni wa soba ni itai yo

_I can see my tomorrow with you_

_I'm sure you know it too, just like you always have_

_I will protect you without failing because I have promised to_

_During times of sadness, I want to stay by your side_

.

"Zehel…" Mikhael called.

"Right now, Master is running out of power by himself. Protect him with all of your power in my place," Mikhael demands.

THUD. Teito's lost consciousness, as he falling down and caught by Frau.

"I would, even if I didn't say to you, rough brat…" Frau smiled.

.

_-Kapitel 044-_

.

.

"I don't want to die!" Teito exclaims, as he falling down his knees.

"Pyaa!" Mikage responded.

Thud. A large shadow appeared and dropped his body to sit, back-facing Teito.

Frau.

His eyes filled with melancholy and understanding.

"… I know Verloren is squirming inside of me. I don't know how much time is left…"

"But I won't give up on living until the very end…"

"This life I chose to be born to, this life everyone is tied up to… until the final moment…"

Frau listens in silence.

"So, stay by my side…"

.

_-Kapitel 044-_

.

.

.

guuzen ja nai futari deaeta no wa

zutto mae kara yumemiteta unmei

It wasn't a coincidence that the both of us met

It was a destiny we dreamt of long ago

.

_Back then, when I fell headfirst into Frau,_

_That meeting wasn't just a coincidence._

.

_-Kapitel 044-_

.

.


End file.
